Life is Never Fair
by Lherien
Summary: "Haruno-san, are you trying to bribe me with those donuts?" "Don't all cops love donuts?" She was just trying to arrive early to work. Not get stopped by a darn cop and get suspended from work to help cops on their everyday duties. "I love your homemade donuts, Sakura-san." Oh, some cops were just too hot to ignore…
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I should be updating my other stories. Sorry. But I loved this idea! I thought I might just make it an SasoSaku story but suddenly Itachi appeared out of nowhere placing himself into the story! You naughty Itachi! So this story will be ItaSakuSaso or SasoSakuIta however you feel more comfortable. But you will have to decide which couple you want so review as the story goes if you may. I will be placing this story at times under the category of SasoSaku and ItaSaku so you have been warned. Probably SakuraXMulty? but those two are the main ones. Enjoy! Title is still undecided.**

* * *

**.**

**Life is Never Fair**

**.**

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

* * *

"Shit," Sakura cursed loudly to herself as her emerald eyes looked up at the rear-view mirror. A cop's car was right behind her, fallowing her trail, bright red and blue lights flashing and a loud siren signaling for her to stop. With a grumble, Sakura pulled away from the busy highway and stationed her automobile on the side of the road where it wouldn't disturb anyone.

Fixing her bubble gum pink hair, she placed the brightest smile she could manage. The cop was at her side in an instant, tapping his long index finger on her window. Checking herself one more time on her mirror, Sakura rolled down her window, smile still on place. Her jade orbs scrutinized the man as she slowly pressed the button to lower her window, the man was a nice piece of meat, or so inner Sakura chanted. Sakura had to admit it, he _was _good looking. The man had red, unruly hair, brown-hazel eyes with long almost feminine eyelashes. His face seemed to have a childish look but in her opinion, it made him look cute. And that police officer suit he wore…

She slightly shook her head trying to get rid of her inner's thoughts. She hadn't even noticed the cop speak. "Miss, I asked for your license." He said it as smoothly as he could but had a hard time doing so, the woman was wasting his time checking him out! He was not a patient person.

Her smile seemed to irritate him more. Grabbing her bag from the passengers seat, she rumbled around until she managed to find what she was looking for, "Here sir," she said as she tried to keep a happy smile instead of an annoyed one. She was running late for work! Tsunade will not be happy for this…

He grabbed it trying not to make any contact with her whatsoever. _Name: Haruno Sakura. _He almost snorted at this. Not because the name matched her really weird and not attractive hair, but because usually girls with flower names were sweet. The woman before him was nothing as such. He could see through her small façade, she was trying so hard to act decent, which she _so _was failing to do so in his two own eyes. "Miss Haruno, do you know why I stopped you?" His voice sounded bored.

Sakura blinked her green eyes. "No, I do not know," she lower her gaze to his name tag, "Officer Sasori."

The redhead pursed his lips annoyed. He knew the woman perfectly knew why, but _no_, she decides that the best time to play innocent is with him, right now at the moment. She will learn not to play with him. "You were speeding," he deadpanned, "The speed limit was fifty-five, you were going near sixty-five."

Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry sir, I must have been really worried about going punctual to work. I promised it won't happen again." She tried to rolled up her window but the cop stopped her from doing so. The pinkette looked up to see the man's bored, bothered face. "Oh, right," Sakura reached for her license which the red-haired police officer still held on to firmly. She frowned when he wouldn't let go of it. "I believe you still have my license, sir." She still had her smile on but with a hint of displeasure.

The cop raised an eyebrow. "I believe you got a ticket." He reached for a notepad and a pen from his left shirt pocket.

Sakura blinked. Twice. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to search for her missing words. Then, everything registered. "WHAT?"

The officer already disliked the woman, she didn't have to yell in order for him to do so more. "You have earned yourself a ticket." He started to scribble something down on his pad that the rosette missed to see. Ripping the ticket, he handed it gently along with the woman's license. He smiled at himself satisfied at the woman's shock expression. He decided it had been enough and walked back smoothly to his car.

Wide leaf green eyes stared in disbelief at the ticket, her body shacking, fingers clutching on the innocent paper. Screw miss nice woman! She glared at the retreating figure of the officer. Opening her door and slamming it back with her foot, Sakura walked up to the officer. She tapped nicely on his shoulder. The man bewildered at her actions turned to face her, eyes half open. She smiled. He took notice how her smile seemed more forced than the first one. "Here is what I think of your ticket, _sir_." Placing the ticket at his eye level—which was few inches away from her short form, damn him—she ripped the ticket into millions of pieces. As she let go of the remaining pieces, she noticed how the police officer's face seemed to still have that annoying bored look, almost as if he wasn't even bothered. This irritated her but decided to leave it at that. Walking away from him, chin held high, she settled herself on her seat, ready to insert her car key, a tap disturbed her from doing so. She glared up, already having an idea who it might just be. Indeed, it was the same redhead that had given her a ticket for only driving above the speed limit. Who in the world did he think he was? Now in days everyone went above the speed limit! Not just her! But _no, _the damn cop only noticed this when it was her who was the one speeding on the crazy highway! Damn her pink hair!

With a grumble, she lowered her window. "Is there a problem, _sir_?" She didn't hide her displeasure this time.

Neither did the cop. "I believe that your little stunt has earned you two tickets." He handed both to her, smirking down at her. Ah. How it feels good to have more power than the citizens.

Sakura had finally burst. Yanking the door to her car open, she stood straight facing the red-haired cop. Glaring at him she hissed, "Oh yeah? Well, your stupidity earned you this!" Without warning, she threw him a packed punch on the jaw.

After a few hours of being held behind rusty bars, Sakura was led free thanks to Tsunade's smooth way of talking and of course, for charming the men at the police station… ;) with donuts, of course.

* * *

Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D READ BOTTOM NOTE! **

* * *

**.**

**Life Is Never Fair**

**.**

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

* * *

Sakura looked outside the window of Tsunade's silver Mercedes, tapping her long slender fingers on the armrest in a rhythmic fashion along with the raindrops that made soft tap noises against the clear window at her side. It was near seven in the morning, clouded and near freezing cold. Tsunade gazed down at the pinkette from the corner of her eyes sighing as she stopped at a red light. Turning to face her, the busty woman scolded her, "Sakura, you reap what you sow. You search for this."

Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms and settled herself lower into the passenger's seat. "He deserved that punch. He literally asked for it! You could almost see a giant sign saying 'punch here' besides his jaw! That bastard took my car and now I have to help around a darn police department!"

The blonde woman pursed her lips. "Well, at least your not in jail. You did good on calling me, I know some of the guys that worked on the police department they held you behind bars." She turned the wheel to the left to station her luxurious car near the entrance of Konoha Police Department. Sakura pouted like a child not wanting to go in there at all.

"Sakura, go inside before it starts to rain harder. We don't want them to have one more excuse to hold you longer just for coming late, now, do we?" Tsunade pressed the unlocked button with her manicured finger, signaling to her apprentice to leave already.

With a grumble, Sakura opened her door and stepped out to the rainy weather the clouds provided her. "_Try _to act decent!" Those were the last words she heard as Tsunade drove off to the hospital for her everyday duties.

Breathing in slowly and adjusting her maroon coat, Sakura walked gracefully with her head held high to the entrance of the police department, making sure not to slip with her one inch high heels.

Circling her long fingers on the door handle, she pulled the door open feeling the warmth of the building invade her as a chill ran down her spine for the sudden swap of temperature. Her green eyes scanned the place in a swift move as she walked up to the counter where a young unruly brown-haired man stood as he inspected some documents he held. She took notice of how organized everything was, desks stood straight and arranged, chairs in a perfect row for those who waited to be called on, clean carpet, few plants decorated the place, the warm feeling of home, and not to mention her favorite one; the smell of hot coffee and cinnamon invading the whole place. Ah, that strong yet sweet odor.

"Oh! You must be Haruno Sakura, correct?"

The rosette turned to see the same brown-haired man she had seen earlier, smiling down at her as he stretched his hand to greet her. It seems she got a little carried away with her thoughts. Accepting his hand she answered his question. "Yes, I'm Haruno Sakura." She smiled at the man who had on a really wide grin.

"Nice to meet you, Haruno-san. I'm Officer Inuzuka Kiba. I hope you enjoy your time here with us."

Sakura's smile widened trying to hide her displeased mood about her staying. "I hope so too."

The man chuckled almost as if he had read her thoughts. "Well, how about you meet some of the others officers, ne?" he suggested as he held his pointing thumb over his shoulder directing it behind him.

"_Oh, just great… more officers…" _

"_**Hey, this one is good looking! Imagine the others!"**_

"_When did you return form your long vacation? I thought I had gotten rid of you."_

"_**Puh-lease! You got to be crazy if you thought you had gotten rid of me for sure!"**_

"_Then, where were you this whole time? It's been long."_

"_**Well, when you started your medical career, you no longer were fun to hang out with, so I took a small vacation."**_

"_Go ahead and take a longer vacation. I don't want any problems here."_

"_**But I returned because this looked like fun! I won't be going back again! Well, not now."**_

"_Fine, do as you wish, but don't do anything irrational."_

"_**I'm not making any promises."**_

"Sure, why not?"

Kiba signaled for her to take her coat off and walk to the other side of the counter by passing through two small wooden swinging doors. Already having done so, she followed the man before her to a back room, where the warm smell of cinnamon and coffee came from. Walking further into the room, she noticed it was a small kitchen. Everything was completely white, the walls, the cupboards, cabinets, the tiled floor, and the ceiling. Both the microwave, the sink, the stove, the coffee maker, and the refrigerator were silver with black colored designs. There was a small light brown table that stood in the middle that was suited for six people to sit.

On said table, there sat a man with long blonde hair who had his left eye cover with it. Some of his hair was being held by a tall ponytail. When he was about to take a sip of his coffee, he noticed the two new comers. Raising his eyebrow questioning at his accomplice, he held his mug in mid air awaiting an answer from his unasked questioned with mouth slightly opened.

"Hey guys! This is Haruno Sakura, the girl who punched Sasori!"

The tall man that had blue skin who was leaning on the counter, spilled all his coffee from his mouth, barely managing to turn to the side to spill it all out into the no longer clean sink. Another man with pale white skin and black hair, blinked. The blonde man's eyes widened.

"You were the one who punched, Sasori?" The blonde officer stood up leaving his mug on the table and walked toward the slender young woman with pink hair. He grabbed her hand and shook it with a wide smile. "My name is Deidara Iwa! You can just call me Deidara!"

Sakura tried smiling at him. She didn't know if she should frown or smile, he seemed to have been happy that she punched that darn Sasori. He was too jolly. "Nice meeting you."

The man who had spilled his coffee turned to her and gave her a wide grin showing all his sharp teeth. "Nice meeting you, Haruno-san. I'm Hoshigaki Kisame." He waved at her as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin. Sakura smiled bashfully waving at him as well.

"MY name is Sai." The last young man introduced himself while giving her a small smile, his eyes squinting. Sakura nodded in appreciation. "It's nice to meet you all."

"There's more to meet, but they still haven't arrived to the station." Officer Deidara shrugged as he returned to the table where his coffee still stood. Sakura raised her pink eyebrows. "Oh."

"Yeah," Kisame bugged in, "Don't worry. Some _might _be even nicer than us." The men laughed together. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Well, I have to go back to the front. Don't want anyone to see I left it un-attendant." With those words, Kiba left the back room and headed back to the front.

Sakura stood there not sure of what she should do. "Come and join us for breakfast, Haruno-san." Deidara offered as he patted the chair next to him in invitation.

The pinkette shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll rather head back in front to see if Inuzuka-san needs help. Besides, I already had breakfast." She smiled at them again. The truth was that she hadn't eaten at all. Though, these three men were so nice to her, she still didn't find it safe to be near them.

"Uh, okay. We'll talk to you later then!" Deidara resumed on drinking his coffee peacefully and the others continued their conversation where they had left on before they were interrupted.

Sighing, Sakura in a swift move turned to walk out, only to crash against something hard. Rubbing her nose to ease the pain she looked up to be met with the towering figure of a man who had black midnight eyes and long raven hair. His hair was pulled to a low ponytail at the nape, some of his bangs framed his beautiful face. His hair was wet probably from the outside rain. Droplets of water rained down from his hair and body; landing onto the tiled floor.

Sakura stopped breathing the instant she saw him. He was _hot_, and the water droplets just added more specimen to his already handsome form. Her eyes couldn't help but see the rest of him. Muscular body, not the bulgy type since his form was still lean. And from experience on not seconds ago of having crashed on his chest, she knew that behind that jacket of his and all the other clothes he wore, that he had a well endowed body with chiseled muscles—

"Who might this beautiful young lady be?" Oh, that velvety voice that could rival chocolate…

Mesmerized, Sakura looked up to be met with amusing jet black eyes, almost as if they knew of her naughty thoughts. Correction. He _knew_ exactly the type of thoughts that ran through her mind.

Finally finding her voice, she introduced herself the best her body allowed her to. "M-my name is S-Sakura. Haruno Sakura!" She mentally palmed-faced. She had stuttered just like a high school fan girl, not to mention, how she almost yelled the last part.

"The girl who punched Sasori!" Oh thanks a lot Hoshigaki Kisame! Why the hell is she known by that here! She gave him a side glared before returning her gaze to the raven-haired man.

The man before her seemed pleased at her actions, the tips of his mouth quirked up into satisfied smirk. Without warning, he grabbed her slender right hand and kissed her knuckles, his lips soft against her skin leaving a warm feeling to it. With his head low and her small hand still being held by his larger one, less than a centimeter away from his exquisite mouth, he looked up to her through his long raven eyelashes, his dark pools hypnotizing her. "It's a _pleasure _meeting you, Sa-ku-ra." His hot breath tickled the skin of her hand, sending blissful jolts throughout her whole body. Her breathing hitched at the mention of her name. It should be a sin the way he spoke it, savoring with his tongue each syllable, each letter of her name.

Sakura knew for sure that her face rivaled a hot summer tomato. The man satisfied stood before her straight once again. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, the Chief of National Police Agency." This young man before her was the Chief of National Police Agency! So _young _and _attractive_… His voice… there goes again that hot feeling that invaded her senses and she knew that the hot coffee machine had nothing to do with it.

"Nice meeting you, Uchiha-san." She didn't know how but this time, she managed not to stuttered.

The dark-eyed man chuckled. "Please, Sakura, call me Itachi."

Sakura with wide green eyes nodded. "Okay, Itachi."

His eyes darkened if possible. Kissing her hand once more he let go of it not before her rubbed it in appreciation with his thumb in smooth circles. "I have important matters to attend to. If you need anything, please do tell. I will assist you in _anything _you need."

"O…kay…" She noticed a glint on his charcoal eyes which she completely ignored as she saw his retreating form, back straight and long legs heading even further back than where the kitchen was. Blinking a few times to adjust her mind to her surroundings, she looked to the other three men who still continued doing whatever they have been doing before she had crashed against Itachi's muscular chest, almost as if Itachi had order them not to even speak a word.

Already having set foot once again to the ground, she once again headed to the front where Inuzuka-san stood attending documents and such. As the rosette turned a corner she stepped on someone's foot accidentally.

"Damn brat!"

Her whole body froze. She recognized that voice somewhere. Before she even apologized she looked up to confirm her questioning thoughts. Forest-green crashed with honey-brown. Both beings realizing who the other was yelled simultaneously with wide angered eyes and accusing pointing fingers.

"Oh hell no! Not you!"

Completely ignoring Tsunade's words of advice, Sakura launched a punch once again to the man known as Akasuna no Sasori.

* * *

**Spoiler for Road To Ninja the Movie! It has been mentioned that there is a small ItaSaku moment! Itachi carries Sakura bridal style! I almost literally fainted and screamed! Ok maybe i did scream! But isn't that just awesome! Ok im good...**

**Sorry for those who asked me a question and I didn't answer. I have lots of things going on. School starts soon and I'm finishing up my AP homework. I hope you enjoyed this though. :)**

**Haha, Sakura punched Sasori again. Or did she? Hmm… Itachi is here! Woo! Nice first impression for Sakura! Unlike Sasori's!**

**Sasori: 0 Itachi: 1**

**I'm glad for those who said you also enjoyed reading ItaSaku! Since most of my stories consist of ItaSaku! **

**Please do leave a review! They make me happy when I read them!**


End file.
